luffy is bored and Zoro is nowhere to be seen
by ScarlettMourning
Summary: Luffy is bored and can't find Zoro. Yaoi is second chapter but only if you all say I should continue. Leave comments and tell if I should go on or not, but please be as kind as possible for the sake of my feelings. Enjoy! :) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PEICE
1. Chapter 1

It had been a rather quiet and calm day for the Going Mary. The ship had seen no action and the wind to carry it had been only lonely gusts. Therefore the ship had hardly moved from its starting position throughout the entire day and towards the end of that day the ship's captain was a little more than restless.

Luffy hopped down from the head the lamb at the front of the boat, sighing he raised his arms over his head and felt the stiff joints loosen. He heard Nami absentmindedly humming to herself as she read this morning's newspaper seated in her beach chair beneath the shade of her tangerine trees. Usop was on the other side of the deck experimenting with his gadgets that he'd been lured into buying at the last town they had stopped at only two days ago. Sanji could be heard in the kitchen cleaning up and polishing his dishes. Luffy had a thought to go and ask him when the next meal was and if he could spare some meat when the captain noticed something. His right hand man was nowhere to be seen.

Luffy paused with his hand on the kitchen door, he craned his neck around his shoulder to see if he possibly could have missed him somewhere. But no, Zoro wasn't on deck. Spurred by this –not so much- adventure Luffy drew back his hand from the kitchen door instead to rest it on the trap door leading down to below deck. Raising the door and climbing down the steps he heard the soft snoring of Zoro.

He was lying in a hammock that would normally be swaying from the rock of the ship, but the hammock was completely still and the master swordsman seemed content with this, judging by the amount of drool on his chin. Luffy sank to his knees beside Zoro and chuckled a bit at the continuous snoring of the man. He took of his signature straw hat and placed it teasingly over the swordsman's face. Zoro didn't stir at the touch. Luffy chuckled again this time his smile reaching to his eyes as he tilted the hat up so he could see Zoro's face. "You sleep like a log." Luffy whispered in a non-too quiet fashion. He sat there and watched the oblivious Zoro sleep until the captain began to feel his own eyelids getting heavy. Luffy placed his arms over Zoro's chest and laid his head between them breathing in the sent of his right hand man ashe drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I did a chapter 2! This one has lemony goodness in it ;) this is my first published lemon so go easy on me. But don't worry I know my flaws and I will improve. Please leave comments on which pairings you want me to do next (it doesn't have to be One Piece characters either) if I know and like the anime I'll most definitely make a story! Thanks guys, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

Zoro had been having a great nap until the motion of someone climbing ontop of him pulled him back from dreamland. He gave a loud and rather annoyed grunt lifting his eyelid to see who had the guts to wake him. Thick black hair tickled his nose as he looked down seeing his sleeping captain. Luffy was all curled up on his chest just like a cat. Zoro smirked and ran a hand through the black hair. Once he saw that Luffy wasn't going to wake, he guided his hand lower and skimmed it down Luffy's rubber arm. Surprisingly, the skin was actually soft to the touch, which only spurred his hand to roam lower. Zoro admired the sleeping face; funny how his captain could be so much cuter when he wasn't always yelling and running around causing migraines. But of course that's just the way Luffy is, and Zoro grew to accept it. Zoro's hand stopped at his captain's buttocks and he gave it a hard squeeze. "Ouch!" Luffy yelped and immediately bolted upright to where he was straddling Zoro.

"Sorry, did that hurt? It's your own fault for falling asleep on me." Zoro's voice was husky and he was sure that Luffy could feel his hard on from the way he sat on his lap. The proof was that Luffy's usual smiling face turned into one with a smirk much like Zoro's. Luffy ground his thin hips down on Zoro fiercely, Zoro bit his lip trying to keep from moaning. Luffy ground his hips in circles then side to side, He bent down and licked up the small trail of blood on Zoro's lip.

That was it for the Swordsman; he grabbed Luffy and flipped them around so that he was on top. The hammock they were in rocked heavily threatening to dump them both on ground. Zoro stilled for a moment, finding his balance on his elbows that rested by Luffy's head. Zoro lowered his head and crushed his lips onto Luffy, by no means was this going to be a slow and intimate love session. Both of them were hot and wet with desire by now and ready to release. Funny how this slow and boring day turned into a love fest.

Zoro shoved his tongue into Luffy's open mouth, they both groaned loudly as they ground into each other. This wasn't either of their first times; they had done this on several different occasions actually. But Zoro could tell that this one was going to be the most memorable. "Luffy," he breathed into Luffy's ear after their mouths disconnected. "I can't wait any longer."

"Me neither, hurry Zoro." Luffy rapped his arms around Zoro's already bare back, he grounded himself as hard as he could into his right hand man. Zoro froze, momentarily seeing stars as he could no longer suppress his groans. He hastily removed Luffy's red shirt and tore off his pants along with his underwear. Luffy pushed Zoro's own pants down with his feet as Zoro pumped Luffy several times while preparing him with two of his fingers. Once Zoro's pants were low enough to work with he wasted no time with removing his fingers and pushing his aching need into his lover.

Luffy cried out in ecstasy beneath him as Zoro vigorously pounded into him, the slapping of skin and juicy moans filled the room. Zoro's hard thrusts created too much havoc for the hammock to keep up. They toppled over the side and landed hard on the floor with Luffy on top. The sudden force of the fall made Luffy land hard on Zoro causing Zoro's dick to reach a new level of deepness. They both couldn't help but pause to take a breath from the amazing fall. They were at it not a second later with Zoro thrusting up to meet Luffy as he came down onto his thighs.

The familiar knotting feeling began to uncoil in their stomachs as they both reached their much-needed end. The sexual desire was so powerful by this point the two were almost ecstatic as their movements went crazy. Zoro slapped his hand across Luffy's buttocks several times sending Luffy over the edge and crashing down as his sperm splattered across their chests and onto the floor. Feeling Luffy contract around him sent Zoro off the edge as well. He filled Luffy so much that his sperm began to leek out and onto their thighs.

They both lay there clutching each other and basking in the afterglow, yes today was definitely one to remember.


End file.
